Security systems have traditionally been developed for detecting unwanted activity. For example, unwanted activity has generally included malware, etc. However, such security systems have generally exhibited various limitations in detecting unwanted activity capable of evading detection techniques utilized by such security systems.
For example, the security systems oftentimes provide limited coverage due to performance and compatibility concerns, operating system limitations, etc. In addition, unwanted activity has increasingly been tailored to avoid detection via conventional detection techniques. Such tailoring has sometimes involved employing activities which target the areas in computer systems with limited coverage provided by the security systems.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.